Love Me (USUK pt1)
by BriBugKitty
Summary: Being 300 and in love must be difficult. Especially with a Boss who won't let you have the man you want. And there will always be that one Frog sitting there just to make it harder on both of you. A shared unrequited love of hardships. Can England be a man and tell his boss to GTFO? and will he fix the mess between the two?


"Arthur" Alfred grouped the elder nation's arm. "What do you want you Twat..?" He tried his best to keep from making eye contact with him. "Why can't you just give me one chance to prove I'm the one for you?" Alfred pulled Arthur close, "I sound so pathetic don't I?" he asked in a whispered voice. "Cause I can you bloody idiot..!" "Now let go of me!" He hesitated.

Arthur really wished to be in Alfred's arms forever... Although after a talk with his boss it had become clear that he was not allowed to date any other nation under any circumstance. It crushed his heart but he understood it was for the best, for one homosexuality was not accepted world wide yet so it would cause a lot of commotion especially if the two nations were to be in a 'naughty' relationship such as that... He yearned to be with Alfred but understood that it would be better for him in the long run if they did not get tied up together in that way.

"I see how it is..." Alfred whispered, obviously hurt. He pushed Arthur down and left without another word to him. He took a moment to collect his emotions, just sitting there in the middle of a lounge. Arthur cried... he mourned for the the fact that he could never be with Alfred he could never be his lover nor the only one he looks at.

He jolted up at the sound of foot steps entering the room. "désordonné! Arthur what has happened to your face?!" Francis exclaimed grabbing his shoulders. "Nothing of your concern frog..." He almost felt no power to even say that with all the emotions flowing through him. Francis tisked and grabbed his chin with is index finger, shortening the gap between their faces. "You can tell me anything babe" he winked.

"you'll give this disgusting pervert a chance but not me?" Alfred looked worse then Arthur. His face was warped between severely devastated too being pissed to no end, his eyes were already red and puffy with more tears filling up and fluttering down his cheeks. He had walked back into the room after over hearing Francises words of lust.

"No!" Arthur let out a yell of frustration. "Well, that's what it god damn looks like you big fat idiot!" He threw the journal he had been holding into Arthurs face. France smirked and frenched the smaller man in his arms then proceeded out the door "Ta-Ta Arthur, hope you enjoy the treat i'm going to give you tonight"

Alfred shot a look at the small blond that was on his knees with a look of utter shock on his face that quickly melted into devastation. After looking at the pathetic crumbling mess on the floor he grunted with rage and ran out about to cry again, "I'm the hero why am I crying!? I'm such a loser...!" he screamed to himself.

Later that night- Arthur sat up in bed unable to sleep, "I can't just leave it like this... but theres nothing I can do in this situation, is there..." He cupped his face in his hands. he eventually cried himself to sleep (Every had that happen to ya?)

America stayed late at the gym punching all his rage into a punching bag, "That damned frog..! I'm going to make Arthur love me wether he wants too or not!" with that thought he punched a final time sending the bag far back and swinging back hitting him in the face. "AUGH!" his head spinned. "Are you ok ?" An employee on night shift put his hand on his shoulder. "Haha! yeah!"

He headed home after drinks with someone from the gym and talked about his problem. He reminisced on what Joe said to him "If you really put enough effort into it I know for a fact she won't say no!" He understood it was just drunk ambitions.

"Shit, I still have allot of work to be doing... I bet Arthur is working his ass of to finish that paper for Japan... EH!? Wheres my journal!?" He took the time to realize that he had thrown it at Arthur... He took out his cell phone and punched in his phone number, "I can't..." He put the phone down next to his laptop and leaned backwards. "Its not like I was really going to do my work for once anyway... I guess its off to bed with me then if I want my beauty sleep so I can look irresistible for that jack ass!"

A month or so later- It was quiet at the meeting Ludwig was allowed to talk without a blurt from Alfred then Arthur retorting "IDIOT SHUT UP!" The meeting ended much faster with out these intrusions.

"America. Your Journal..." Arthur handed it over shyly. Alfred smiled fakely and took the journal "Thanks." As he was about to walk away Arthur muttered something too quiet for him to pick up entirely "I L#45V # Y2% #" He had his head down, Alfred obviously did not hear him and continued walking. Arthur grabbed his sleeve "Is there something bothering you America?"

Alfred hated it when he used such formalities, He flipped around and grabbed both of Arthurs wrist then pushed him against the adjacent wall. "Yes, theres allot of things bothering me and you seem to be the cause of all of them! To solve them I promise I am going to make you love me no matter what it takes. And stop calling me America I want you to say my name." Alfred passionately kissed Arthur's lips. Once released he was ready to protest, but America scowled "Say my name." He gripped tighter, "A-Alfred..." He muttered putting his head down. "No! My full name!" He forced another kiss from the nation. "A-A-Alfred F. Jones..." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Eh!? why are you crying?!" Alfred let go of Arthur. "You're such an idiot!" Arthur pushed him off and ran down the hall.

After running for some time he made it too his car, he pressed the journal too his lips. "D-Did we really j-just kiss?" He panicked inside, then he realized he was holding onto that persons journal. He had the decency to not open it at first but not we was curious why he kept ending up with it in his possession. He flipped it too the first page, the notes were actually well written and detailed and everything was organized with the occasional poorly drawn sketches. Some were even filled with just the sketches, they were always of him and Alfred. There was one that had a picture of Francis (he guessed) with an 'X' across his face, as if he did not agree with his existence. He chuckled lightly, then he returned to a saddened look again.

Back to Alfred, he sat there, not in shock but sadness. Arthur still resented his love and what just happened is bound to make his wishes impossible. "Maybe he ran because he did not want his lover france too see...?" the idea burned inside him. Arthur hadn't looked him in the eye since that day, and Francis did say... "I hope you enjoy treat i'm going to give you tonight." Maybe it will never happen... That courage that had filled him to make Arthur love him even if he did not want too slowly drained out of him.

Then Francis walked back in.


End file.
